Return of Chucky
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Events after Child's Play 3, Chucky had returned from being ressurrected and wanted revenge on Andy Barclay. It's been 20 years since the two had come across, but things were a bit different. Andy's daughter, Judy, found Chucky and decided to keep it and befriends with him, but she doesn't know anything about the killer doll... Will Chucky have his revenge on Andy?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I know there is a fouth Child's Play movie and such, but I really feel more comfortable with the series that had something to do with Andy Barclay and such. So, this is my version of Child's Play 4 with Andy, but there is no Tiffany. Sorry. One of my fan characters is in this, and she is one of the leads along with Andy. So, thanks for reading this before you read the story. Enjoy!

***Prologue: Ressurrection of the Killer Doll***

Thunder was heard around the old Play Pals Factory, and rain hits the whole city of Chicago. The blue truck drove through the streets and it parked next to the gates of the factory. The man got out of his truck and brought the trash bag with him as he ran down the empty parking lot. He made it to the doors and unlocked it with his keys. This man happened to be one of the employees after the Good Guys Company is back in business 20 years ago. And after hearing more stories from Andy Barclay, the killer doll had returned, but was killed back at the carnival, chopped into pieces from the fan in one of the rides. The worker of the factory couldn't help but to take the evidence from the police station and see for himself that the doll is really possessed by the serial killer who died in 1988. The man walked down the dark hallway of the building with the bag, and went towards the door and unlocked it. Inside, he turned on the lights and placed the bag on the table and began to take out the pieces of ripped doll clothes and parts. Some blood was on the parts and clothes. The man groaned in disgust.

"Uggh, sick." He said. Placing the parts on the little table, a hand grabbed the man's shoulder, making him turn in alarm. "Jesus, Mark! You scared the shit out of me!" He said. Mark laughed in amusement.

"So, you got the torn up doll, huh Bob?" He asked, looking at the pieces. He picked up the ripped blue overalls. "Goddamn. Looks fucked up. Think you can fix it?" Bob had the objects on the table and have the machine ready to put the new eyes in the doll. He picked up the head and started to take off the plastic. Mark can see blood on the plastic when Bob placed it on the table away from the parts. "Man. Whoever made up this joke is pretty damn clever." He said. But, Bob didn't even smile or laugh at the joke. "You know, you need a sense of humor. You never laugh at my jokes."

"Mark, I'm busy fixing this thing, alright?! Damn!" Bob says, annoyed. Mark held up his hands and took a few steps back. He watches Bob fixing the doll. The new doll body was in place as the new plastic head is fits the top. New arms, legs, and clothes. As Bob was tying the shoes, Mark stares at the half finished doll. All it needs is light blue eyes.

"Ready for the eyes, Bob?" He asked. Bob nodded and turned on the machine. It went down to the doll's face and the eyes went in place. Bob now picked up the doll with victory. The doll is finished, and it's good as new. Mark placed batteries on the back of the doll. "Okay. Everything's good. Now, as usual...ask it what his name is." He told Bob.

"All right. Now...what is your name, little doll?" Bob asked the doll. The eyes blink twice, and the head turns to Bob with an innocent look on its face.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" It asked in a Good Guy voice. Sounds really cute for a kid to hear. The men laughed in amusement.

"It worked!" Mark said. "So, now what? We sell it to someone or what?"

"No. We could make more dolls of these. The Good Guys will be back in business again." Bob said with a evil smirk. "And that Andy Barclay will never stop us from making more of these dolls because of this killer doll stories. We will make a lot more money than ever..." He placed the doll, Chucky, on the table and made him sit as the he and Mark turn their backs on him as they talked. "It's been 2 decades since Andy had come up with the killer doll shit, and now...everyone started to forget the story. Remember our boss who was mysterious murdered up on the building? Mr. Sullivan wants this Good Guys Factory to move on. The children we have nowadays, will now know...the Good Guys." Bob said. Suddenly, the lights went out as thunder was heard, and lightening was flashing outside. "Goddammit! I can't see a damn thing!" Bob growled. "You have the flashlight?"

"No. I wish I did." Mark said in the darkness. "Geez, this damn weather! Bad timing." Faint footsteps was heard near the men, and an evil chuckle was heard around them. "What was that?" Mark spoke in the darkness.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Shh. Listen. I heard something." Mark said. Then, he began to scream in agony.

"Mark? Mark, what happened?" Bob asked, trying find him in the darkness. But, he felt Mark's body lower to the ground, and he also felt something warm and...wet. "What the fuck? Are you bleeding?"

"Call someone!" Mark yelled. Bob was about to reach for his cell phone, he felt something sharp on his leg. He yelled and fell on his knees. His leg is bleeding. "What happened?" Mark asked, panting.

"Someone stabbed me! Goddamn it hurts!" Bob said in anger. "Who the fuck are you?!" Lightening was flashing outside, and Bob can see a 2 foot figure standing in front of him, making a smirk and held a hook that had blood. The figure happens to be Chucky, who was already fixed up and now...he is alive once again.

"Hope you like the taste of your own blood, cuz you will be drowning in it!" Chucky says as he swung the hook on Bob's neck, who screamed and blood was spurting out. Mark watched the whole thing with horror in his eyes. Then, Chucky went over to Mark and stabbed his eyes with a hook, and Chucky began to laugh manically. So, the two men were dead and blood is all over them. Chucky dropped the hook and looked at his bloody hands. "So, it's been 20 years since I've seen Andy. That little shit is going to pay for what he did to me. So much for getting his body last time, but now, I want him to die!" He said. Chucky left the room and about to leave the factory. His mission is to find Andy Barclay and make him pay for everything. First, he needs to know where to find his enemy...


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: New Life Ahead***

A silver car parked by the two story house in the nice shadey neighborhood. Each front yard of the houses of the neighborhood have trees with shade, bushes, and flowers for gardening. Coming out of the car is a 36 year old man, who is none other than Andy Barclay. Also coming out of the car is a 7 in a half year old girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, named Judy Barclay, the daughter of Andy.

After years of therapy, traumatized, and picked on in child and teen years, Andy now finally had his life a living peace. His new life began after he dated Kristen De Silva, from the Kent Military School, and they got married a few years later. The next life began after Kristen gave birth to a baby girl, and Andy couldn't be happier to be the father. They named her Judy. She is a whole world to Andy, and he will never ever let anything bad happen to her. But, things don't go so great when Kristen and Judy had a terrible car accident a year ago when Judy was 6. When Andy arrived at the hospital, he was relieved when Judy surrived in the car crash, but she did have cuts from it. But as for Kristen...she died. Very desperated for losing a wife, Andy still has Judy in his life now, but he isn't the only family member. Kyle maybe a foster sister to Andy, but she is still family and she is an aunt to Judy and a legal guardian. So right now, Andy and Judy were moving to a new house to start over after horrible things had been happening last year.

"This is it." Andy told his daughter who looks at the house. "What do you think?" Judy kept looking around and noticed a nice front yard with cool grass and a tree that looks good for climbing.

"It's nice, dad. The front yard looks cool." Judy replied.

"Well, let's take a look around inside the house. It will be nicer in there, huh?" Andy asked with a smile. Judy shrugged a bit. Moving to a new house is tough, but they want to start over with their lives after the terrible year with Kristen. Coming out of the door, Kyle appeared with a gray sweater and her blonde hair was over her shoulders. She smiled at Andy and Judy as they got out of the car and the moving truck arrived in front of the fence of the front yard. Judy went up to Kyle and gave her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie. So glad that you and your daddy could move here. You know, I am going to stay here with you. So, it's just the three of us in the whole house." She said. Judy made a small smile and moved away as Andy came by and hugged his foster sister.

"How you doing, Kyle?" He asked after he and Kyle pulled away from each other.

"Ehh, same as ever. But, how are you doing?" Kyle replied.

"Fine." Andy said with a shrug. "Judy, why don't you go inside and look around the house? I'll be in there in a few minutes." He told Judy. The girl nodded and walked inside the house. The walls were white, and the floor is hard wood. But, it looked nice. Judy walked down the dining room and through the big kitchen. Passing it, there's a living room and two windows. Returning back to the front door, there are stairs that was leading up to the rooms. Judy walked up the steps and found herself in the hallway. There are two doors on the left, and three doors on the right. Judy hears footsteps behind her and found Kyle and Andy coming up.

"Have you found your room yet?" Kyle asked. Judy shook her head. Andy walked down to the last door on the left and opened it. Judy followed her father and looked inside the room. Pretty big, enough for a child like Judy.

"This looks nice for your room, Judy." Andy told his daughter. Judy walked inside and looked around. There is a closet, a window across from the room, and a fan on the ceiling. "Well? What do you think?" Andy asked. Judy turned to him.

"It's nice, I guess." She replied. "Where's your room?" Andy went to the otherside of the hallway and opened the third door. So, he will be across from Judy's room. As for Kyle, she will be sleeping next to Judy's room. The other two rooms can be used, but one of them will have to be the guest room.

"Okay. Let's get all the boxes inside and start unpacking." Andy said as he went downstairs. Kyle turned back to Judy who stood in the middle of the hallway. Kyle kneel down to her level and stroke her hair.

"You're thinking about your mom, aren't you?" She asked.

"Why did she have to die, Aunt Kyle?" Judy asked, holding back her tears. "Can she leave Heaven?" Kyle sighed a bit.

"Honey, your mom can't leave Heaven. When people die, their souls go up there and have a good life. But you know what?" Kyle exclaimed.

"What?" Judy asked, trying not to cry about the memory of her mother's death.

"Even when you can't see your mom, she is there with you, by your side." Kyle told her. "She will always be with you. Inside your heart." Judy looked down on the floor in silent. Ever since Kristen died, Judy wasn't the same girl she was before. She hardly gets happy, makes any friends that are new to her, and never bother to play in recess in her old school. Kyle began to walk down the stairs, but she turned her head back. "Judy, we need your help to unpack everything. Just a few stuff and we will finish tomorrow." She told her. Judy nodded and followed her aunt downstairs. She picked up one of the boxes and opened it. But, this stuff isn't hers or Kyle's... Judy picked up the file and opened it, there are old newspapers from late 80s and 90s. Highlights in different newspapers saying, "_Boy Claims The Doll Possessed By Serial Killer_" "_Killer Finally Shot_" and many more. Before Judy could search more, Andy snatched the file and old newspaper headlines of his past away. Judy stares at her father in silent, waiting for him to say something to her, but all he did was to walk away with a file in silent.

"He won't let me see more." Judy said to herself. "Why does he have old news?"

Later that evening, table and chairs were set in the dining room where Andy, Kyle, and Judy are now, eating dinner. They have lots more to unpack for the house, but the rest of the stuff will be in the basement. Andy narrowed his eyes towards his daughter who was eating in silent.

"Judy." He said, making her look at him in response. "You...didn't read the rest of my...newspaper collection, did you?" He asked.

"I was going to, but you took them away from me. Why did you? Is it suppose to be a secret?" Judy asked. Andy went silent. He really didn't want Judy to know about his past. He doesn't want to scare her. It's been years since Chucky died. Still, Andy wouldn't want to talk about the killer doll in front of his daughter, and he told Kyle or anyone he is very close to not to tell Judy anything about Chucky. She doesn't need to know a thing about him. Not one thing.

"That's...not really your concern." Andy finally said. "Those stories are from a couple years ago. I was a kid then." Just as Andy took a drink of water, Judy began to ask.

"The headline said that some boy was claiming about the doll that was possessed. Is that all true, daddy?" Andy almost choked and spit out some water, and he coughed a bit. He looked at Judy.

"...Judy, finish your dinner. Be sure you get ready for bed by nine. Okay?" He told her. Judy could tell that Andy was hiding something from her. But, she can't argue with him. Kyle gestured Andy to follow her to the kitchen. Two adults walk in the kitchen. Kyle crossed her arms and lean against the counter.

"Andy, you know you could tell her about Chucky sooner or later." She said. "Besides, Chucky is dead. It's been 20 years, and he still hadn't come back to try to possess your body or try to kill you. You don't really think he's still alive out there, do you?" Andy turned to her with a glare. He honestly thinks that sometimes, but he doesn't want to tell anyone that.

"Of course not." Andy said. "I...haven't seen him since. Or heard from him. So...we're fine. We all are."

"What about Judy? She seen your stuff that you don't want her to see and shit."

"Kyle, I don't want to tell Judy about Chucky." Andy said with his arms crossed. "She'll be freaked out about him alive and try to kill me and all that. I don't want Judy to be traumatized like I was before. Right now, I am trying my best for her. My wife died last year, and Judy was never the same. I tried so hard to make her happy again, and I was stuck working my ass off to keep the house and feed her. Since you found this house for the three of us, we are starting over."

"I know you are trying hard, Andy. I know you are." Kyle said. "At least you have me to take care of her. She's not alone. I was there for her."

"Daddy? Aunt Kyle?" Judy called from the dining room. Kyle and Andy left the kitchen and came back in the dining room, and Judy was watching them with concern in her eyes. "What took you so long? I was alone." Judy asked. Andy chuckled a little.

"We have...a little talk. But, it's...none of your concern." Andy told her. "But, are you full?" Judy nodded. "Okay, then go ahead and watch tv or whatever you want to do before you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Judy said getting off the chair and went to the living room. Kyle picked up the plates and went in the kitchen. Before Andy could help her, he can hear the tv on and the news appeared on screen. He looked at the flat screen as Judy was sitting on the couch holding a remote. Andy told her not to change the channel yet and wanted to see the news for a bit. The male reporter spoke on screen.

"There has been a murder last night at Chicago, but the murder took place in the old toy factory. Two men who used to work with Play Pals had been killed. No witnesses in the crime scene, but there is a hook that was used for the killing, but there are no fingerprints on them, according to the police." He said. "Police were informed that the mysterious killer will be found. For the citizens in the part of the city in Chicago, please lock the doors and windows. The killer could be anywhere in some parts of the city." Andy looked at his daughter who bit her lip. He told her to change the channel now and he went to see Kyle putting away the dishes.

"There's been a murder." He said. Kyle turned to him. "Two guys were killed in the old Good Guy factory. They used to work there the news said."

"Oh shit. Who killed them?" Kyle asked.

"No one knows. There's no fingerprints on the weapon. Maybe the killer was wearing gloves to cover up the crime." Andy replied with a shrug. He didn't want to think it could be Chucky, but he knew it could be anyone than Chucky. Anyone but Chucky. "We have been warned. We have to lock up the house tight. Who knows who could break in..." The phone began to ring. In the living room, Judy answered it.

"Hello?" She answered. A male voice was heard on the line. It didn't sound familiar to Judy at all.

"...Is Andy Barclay there?" It asked. "I'm Ronald Tyler. I'm his friend from Kent."

"Um, sure. Hold on." Judy said. She began to run towards the kitchen and gave the phone to Andy who took and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andy. It's me, Ronald Tyler. Remember me?" Ronald said on the line, his voice sounds cheery. Andy smiled.

"Yeah, I remember you, man." He said. "How are you, Ronald? I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Oh, I was in school a lot lately." Ronald said. "Right now, I'm back at home and thought I should call you and say hi. I was thinking of flying over there and see you and everyone. Hey, is that your daughter on the phone earlier? How old is she now?"

"She's 7 in a half, Ronald. She's turning 8 in 4 months." Andy said, laughing a bit. He can hear Ronald sighed a bit.

"Damn. Time flies, man. I didn't know it was her on the phone."

"Yeah, she's growing up pretty fast." Andy said.

"How's your wife doing?"

"...Ronald, didn't you get my email last year? She died from the car accident." Andy told him. A moment of silence on the phone. But Andy told Ronald everything that happened, and now this.

"Oh man. I...I have no idea. I'm so sorry, Andy. I was just so...in trance of school and everything. I didn't even have the good time to go online to check my email and everything." He said on the line. "Now I feel very bad about this, I wish I went to the funeral."

"It's okay. I mentioned you there. You're one of our good friends. Same goes with Harold Whitehurst."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Just wanted to call and said hey. And tell Judy and Kyle I said hello too."

"Okay, Ron. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Andy said and hang up the phone. It's good hearing from one of his good friends from Kent Military School. It's been two years since they've seen each other. But, Andy knew that Ronald will be coming over to visit sometime.

"Who was that?" Judy asked.

"That's Ronald. Remember him? You met him a couple times when he visits us." Andy replied with a smile. Judy made a look, like she is trying to refresh the memories. "Well, he's at home relaxing, and hopefully he will fly over here and see us." Kyle smiled at herself and finished with the dishes and went to the living room. This is getting so well between the three family members. But, they don't know that someone evil is coming...


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Doll on the Block***

Judy was changed into her pajamas in her room that only had her day bed set up for her. As as she climbed on her bed, Andy and Kyle came in to tell her good night. Kyle gave her a kiss on the forehead and left to her room to get to bed as well. Andy sat on the bedside and took Judy's hand.

"At least you have a bed set up for you to sleep in." He said with a smile. Judy giggled a bit. "And Judy, starting Monday, you will have to go to the new school that was not too far from here. The bus stop is down on the right of the sidewalk. Just stick with the kids every morning, okay?" Andy told her. Judy frowned a bit. She is very unsure of going to this new elementary school to finish 2nd Grade. She's in the middle of the year anyway, so going to a new school for 2nd Grade wouldn't be so bad, right? Judy knew she will have to be at the school until 7th Grade.

"...Do I have to go to the new school?" Judy asked. Andy had a feeling she would ask that question. He was like that when he had to go to school while living in the foster home years ago. But, that was so different when Chucky followed him there and killed the teacher. Andy shivered at the memory, and began to reply to his daughter.

"Yes, Judy. You have to. I know it's too soon for you to go, but, trust me. You'll need to learn to make new friends. I don't want you to be alone and...depressed everyday." He said. "If the kids started to insult you for some reason, just ignore them. Don't pick a fight. Just don't listen to every word. Understand?" Judy nodded a bit. Andy smiled at her. "Good girl. Now, go to sleep. We have much to do tomorrow." He leaned towards Judy's head and kissed it. "Good night, honey. I love you."

"Love you, too." Judy said. Andy got up and turn off the light and shut the door. Judy is left in her empty room alone. She is looking up at the white ceiling. Being a new kid will be rough for her. She knew what would happen next. Some kids will pick on her for no reason. No way she will make new friends at the new school she is going on Monday. Though, Judy had to admit to herself that she does need a friend. A best friend. Judy got off her bed and look out her window and look up at the sky with stars. She cupped her hands together and began to pray...

* * *

A mailman came out of the truck with a package wrapped in brown paper in his hands, and he walked up to the house that was next door to Andy's. He placed the package down and ran the doorbell and waited for the door to open. A woman opened the door.

"...Can I help you?" She asked. The mailman held out the clipboard. "What is this?"

"A package arrived. You ordered something from...Play Pals, didn't you?" The mailman said. The woman gave him a funny look. She looked at the package.

"But, I didn't order anything from online." She said. The mailman looked at the package again and saw the address numbers. He sighed a bit.

"I'm so sorry. I don't have my glasses. I thought this is the right address." He said with embarressment. The woman chuckled a bit. "This belongs next door. I was close."

"Yeah. Right. Well, bye now." The woman said, closing the door as the mailman picked up the package and left the yard of the wrong house and headed to Andy's house. Before he could get close to the front lawn, he hears a man yelling from right side of Andy's side. A grumpy man in his late 50s, is yelling at the kids who threw water balloons at him. The kids laughed and ran off as the man stomped towards the fence with a rake.

"You better run, you fucking kids! Stay out of my territory!" He yelled. His voice was so loud, the whole neighborhood could hear him. The mailman gulped a bit and went to the porch of the house. Before he could ring the doorbell, a man next door called him over for a little chat. Hesitated a bit, but he didn't want this guy to yell more. He went over to look with a nervous look. "Package for the new neighbors, huh?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Why?" The mailman asked. Unaware that the front door is open by Judy. She found a package on the porch.

"They just moved here. Who ordered something from the internet that fast?" The man asked.

"Ron, I'm sorry to be rude, but that was none of your business. God, I wish you weren't so nosey." The mailman said. The man, Ron, grabbed the mailman's shirt and brought his face close to his.

"You watch it, mister. Or I will split your fucking lip!" With that, Ron pushed the poor mailman down on the ground. The mailman got scared and ran off and forgot all about the package that was left on the porch, but Judy started to unwrap the paper and there is a yellow box revealed. Red letters were on top saying, "Good Guys". Judy took out a Good Guy doll and sat it down next to her. Little does she know, this Good Guy is no other than Chucky. Judy moved the red/orange hair out of the doll's face, and found the eyes blink! She gasped as she pulled away her hand. Chucky turned his head towards Judy's shocked face with an innocent smile.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. And I'm your friend til the end! Hidey ho! Ha ha ha!" He said in a Good Guy voice. Judy smiled at the doll. She finds him really cute. And it said that he will be her friend! Still, Chucky is a doll. But, there's nothing wrong with talking back to it. Judy can play along.

"Hi, Chucky. I'm Judy." She said holding Chucky close. "How come you were on my porch? Me and my family just moved here yesterday. But, I'm sure you will like it here, too. I do need a friend to talk to and play with."

"Hey, kid!" Ron's voice roared. Judy looked over and saw him there watching with a glare. "Who the hell are you talking to?" He asked. Judy stood up while holding Chucky in her arms and went up to the fence.

"I'm talking to Chucky, sir." She said. Ron looked down at the doll with disgust.

"Ugh, I remember those things. Kids back then were crazy about those damn Good Guy dolls." He said. "They want you for a best friend. Yeah. Sure they do. They are dolls!" Judy was about to turn away, but Ron spoke again. "Listen to me, kid. I am not very happy that you moved here. I happen to hate all of the kids. Including you. Now, there won't be any fucking trouble between us. Just stay out of my way. You watch yourself, ya hear?" He warned. Judy took a few steps back, but she felt someone behind her. Andy glared at Ron. He had heard everything.

"I think you're the one who needs to watch it. I don't like the way you are talking to my daughter just now. She's only a little girl. She never causes trouble." He said.

"But with that thing, she will be." Ron said pointing at Chucky who was in Judy's arms. Andy turned and saw Chucky. His heart began to pump at the sight. No. He won't fall for this trick. He had to take the doll away from Judy. Andy snatched Chucky away from her arms.

"Daddy! What're you doing?!" She complained. But, Andy ignored her. He was on his way to his car until Ron snatched Chucky away from Andy's hands.

"Where are you going with this, huh?" He asked. "Call yourself a father to take away toys from kids, huh?" Judy went over to them, trying to take Chucky, but Ron held him up towards his chest, so Judy won't reach for him. "Tell you what, I'll take this fucking doll, as long as your little kid is out of my sight when I am around. Got it?" Ron said.

"No. Give it back! That doll could be-" Andy started.

"Could be what? The killer doll that some kid was telling the whole world?" Ron laughed. "Yeah, like I would ever believe that kind of shit." So, Ron walked away to get to his house with Chucky. Andy watched him go inside the house. Judy turned to Andy with a look.

"Why did you take the doll away, daddy? I like it." She asked. Andy looked down at her with a normal look.

"...Listen. Did you check for...batteries?" He asked.

"It talked in a cute voice. So, yeah. There's batteries." Judy said.

"Did you _check_?"

"Well...no." Judy said. That's what Andy was afraid of. But, there's one more thing he needs to know.

"What's the doll's name?"

"His name is Chucky."

"...Shit." Andy hissed through his teeth. The evil doll is back! But, Chucky was chopped to pieces back at the carnival. Who would ever bother to revive him back to life? But, the doll looks so...new. If someone did want to revive Chucky, then they would stitch him back to pieces. That would be perfect sense. So, this "Chucky" couldn't be the one from 20 years ago, right? No way. Still, Andy was afraid of this. He doesn't want his family to get hurt or...killed.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Judy asked. Andy shook his head and told her to go back in the house and finish unpacking. Seeing his daughter returning to the house, Andy stares at Ron's house with worry. He will have to keep his eyes and ears open for this. If it's the killer doll, then Andy will have to prepare for the worst...


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Witness of Murder***

Later that afternoon, Judy went out the backyard, thinking about the mean man next door who took away Chucky and treated her and Andy bad. Judy wanted the doll back, but there is no way to get it back now. Ron is a very strict man who hates kids. All she had to do is just stay away from him for her own sake and Andy's. She won't know Ron's consequences... A faint yell was heard from his house. Judy lifted her head up to see his backyard and his slider door. What happened in there? Why did he scream? Judy watched the house through the fence, trying to see or hear. Suddenly, Ron's body was thrown on the slider door...with blood on his face and hands! Judy screamed and backed away. She ran in the house, screaming to get Andy and Kyle's attention.

"Judy! Judy! What's wrong?" Andy asked, grabbing his daughter's shoulders. "What happened?" Judy panted a bit, trying to find her voice to talk, but she was too scared to say a word. Ron was murdered in his own home. Andy asked the same questions. He wanted to know. He knew something is wrong. Judy bit her lip.

The police were around the house of Ron's, and the ambulance was waiting for a body to come out of the house. Kyle and Judy were sitting on the porch, watching the crime scene in silent. Andy was talking to the cop about what Judy had told him minutes ago. A car arrived and parked near the police car. A man came out of the driver's seat with a case. Andy stares at the man with wonder, and he recognized this man! He's Mike Norris! The detective who helped Andy and Karen to kill Chucky at their apartment. Andy hadn't seen him in years. Kyle told Judy to wait on the porch as she went up to Andy. Mike approached the two with a smile.

"Andy. Boy, you getting tall." Mike said. "I haven't seen you in a very long time."

"Nice to see you again, Mike. I know, it's...been a long time since I see you at court after we kill you-know-who." Andy said. Mike noticed Judy there on the porch, looking at three men bringing the body out of the door of Ron's house.

"That's Judy? Your daughter?" Mike asked. Andy nodded. "Wow. She looks like you a little bit. And...I heard about your recent family business and everything. I'm sorry about your wife."

"...Thanks."

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat with you, Andy, but I got business to take care of right now." Mike said before going next door, but Andy stopped him.

"Judy is the witness. She saw what happened."

"...She does?" Mike asked turning back to Andy. And Kyle nodded. Mike looked over at Judy. He started to walk over to the porch and kneel down. "Hello, Judy. I'm Detective Mike Norris. I'm a friend your dad's." He said, smiling at her. Judy bit her lip nervously. "You're not in any trouble. You're just the witness. Okay? So, what happened to the man next door?"

"I...saw him get thrown at the door of the backyard. I heard a scream from his house. I saw blood on him. But, I don't see anyone else. I ran in the house. I don't want the bad killer to come after me." Judy said.

"Calm down, hon. We will find the murderer. It could be the same one from two nights ago." Mike told her. "He won't get that far. Trust me. You will be safe. So, from now on, I will be coming here from time to time to check on you and your family. Okay?" Judy nodded in approval. Mike smiled at her and patted her head and returned to get to the crime scene. Judy got up and went inside the house. She went upstairs to get to her room that was now all set. She had her little desk across from her bed, a chair in the corner of the room, and some stuffed toys on the other side of the room. Judy began to open the closet, and suddenly...

"BOO!" A doll cried out as he stuck out his head towads Judy's face, making her scream and fall backwards. She recognize this doll. It's Chucky. And he's...alive? How? Chucky walked out of the closet and closed it behind him, watching speechless Judy who was sitting on the floor. "Hello, sweetheart." He greeted in a friendly voice. Judy notices that Chucky isn't in the Good Guy voice. His voice sounds deep, and more mature like a adult. What's happening here?

"...You...can talk?" Judy asked. Chucky could tell she is very surprised and don't know what was going on.

"Well, duh. But...I'm not like any other doll, kid." He told her. "You see, it's a long story. But, let me ask you this. Do you know who I am, Judy?"

"You're...Chucky. You told me your name. And...you're a Good Guy doll." Judy replied. Chucky rolled his eyes at her.

_'Is this kid fucking serious?'_ He thought. _'She doesn't know who I am. Don't tell me her father never told her a thing about me.'_ Keeping his cool for a bit, he made a smile at Judy.

"Listen, Judy. I...happen to be an old friend of your dad's." He said. Judy made a smile.

"You are? Since when?"

"When he was a kid. But, things aren't going so great from the beginning. But, I'm not here to be friends with him again..." Chucky said. "I'm here to...be your new friend. What do you say?"

"How could I say no to you?" Judy said. "But, can I get-"

"Judy, do _not_ tell anyone that I am here. That means your daddy and your aunt. Got it?" Chucky said with warning. Judy made a nod, confused about Chucky's request. "Good. This is a secret between us. No one will know a thing." Judy stares at him a bit longer. She had so much to ask.

"Chucky...how could you talk? I have a feeling you're...different from the rest." She asked.

"Want the truth? I happen to be the famous killer back then. I was the Lakeshore Strangler, and I practice voodoo. That Mike Norris shot me at the toy store, so I use my voodoo magic to transfer my soul into a doll. I was like this for a long time." Chucky explained. Though, that is not the full story. But, he can see fear in Judy's eyes.

"So, you're a killer?"

"...Don't worry. That was a long time ago. I'm a nice guy, trust me." Chucky lied. "I said I can be your friend til the end. Remember?" He made an innocent look to fool Judy. And it worked. "You know what a Good Guy wants from a friend like you? A hug. C'mon, Judy! Give the Chuckster a hug." He stuck out his arms towards Judy. Not even realizing this is the dirty trick, Judy picked Chucky up and gave him a hug. Chucky made an evil snicker to himself. This kid could be quite useful. Judy is very naive and very unaware of his evil plans. She is his friend...til the very end.


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Blood on the Hands***

On Monday morning, the front door was open by Judy and stood on the porch with a nervous look on her face as she saw a few kids walking down on the sidewalk to get to the school bus and a couple of teenagers passing by the bus to get to their own bus stop for high school. Judy looked over to see the school bus there not too far away next to one of the houses, and she felt something tapped on her shoulder. A blue lunch box was next to her face, she looked up and saw Andy holding it.

"Don't forget your lunch, hon. You don't want to be starving on your first day, do you?" He asked. Judy took the lunch box in silent and turn her head back to see the bus again. "Judy, come on. You have to go." Andy said. "Your new school wouldn't be so bad."

"I'm new, and kids will make fun of me." Judy said.

"Just ignore them if they do. Now, go to the bus before it leaves." Andy said by giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. Judy sighed a bit and began to walk away from the porch to leave her house. Andy watched her in silent. Little did he know, someone was watching him! As Andy went back inside the house, the bushes rustled a bit and Chucky came out from hiding and watched Judy walking down the sidewalk. He started to snicker as he took out a knife that he took from the kitchen without being seen by anyone in the house not too long ago. He plans to follow his new friend to school...

The bell rings for a whole school to hear and all the kids ran towards the building to get to their classes. In the halls, Judy looked at the school map to find her first class, which is Reading. She looked to her left and found a door with numbers in front. 13A is Reading Class. This is it. Judy walked inside the classroom and found the classmates wandering around to take their seats, but they stopped what they are doing as the teacher spoke.

"Class, please take your seats!" She said. "I would like to introduce the new student who will be with us for the rest of the year." She gestured Judy to come inside more. Taking a deep breath, Judy walked inside with a shy look as she stares at the kids. The teacher gently grabbed her shoulder and smiled at Judy. "So glad you could join us, Judy. Now class, this is Judy Barclay. Please make her feel welcome here." She said to the kids. "Judy, there's an empty seat over there behind Chelsea." As Judy was walking towards her desk, one leg stuck out and Judy tripped over it and fell on the floor and the kids outburst with laughter. Judy's face was red of embarressment and got to her desk and sat on the chair, as the teachers scolds the kids. The girl with light brown hair and brown eyes who sat in front of Judy, who happened to be Chelsea, turned to her.

"You new here?" She asked in a whisper as the teacher was taking the book out. Judy nodded at the girl in silent, not very sure that this girl is friendly. "Well, we're on the same page." Chelsea said. "I moved here just a year ago, and I came to this school. It's not so bad once you get used to it. I don't have any friends either."

"...I'll be your friend, if you want." Judy said with a smile. The two young girls were talking quietly to each other until a tap was heard from the teacher's desk. She stares at the girls while holding a book in her hands.

"Pay attention, girls." She said.

"Sorry." Judy and Chelsea said together. The teacher continued to read the book to the class. Judy noticed she is reading them a classic fairy tale, "**Beauty and the Beast**". Judy remembered her mother reading her so many stories that involves fairy tales. Yet, her favorite story is "**Charlotte's Web**" and Kristen read it so many times with Judy. Now, those days are gone because Kristen is dead a year ago.

Later that day, it was lunchtime. Judy was sitting outside eating her lunch, watching the kids play on the field or on the playground. A janitor appeared from the corner with a trash can and about to go inside the school building, but something caught Judy's eyes. She sees Chucky climbing in the trash can without being caught by a janitor or anyone, but unaware that Judy was watching him. What's Chucky doing here? Judy stood up as the janitor went inside and Judy began to run towards the door and about to follow him to get Chucky. The janitor stopped in the middle of the hallway as he hears footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Judy there.

"Hey. What're you doing?" He asked. "You should be outside with the others." Before Judy could speak, she saw Chucky pop out of the trash can with a yell and raised his knife up and stabbed the janitor's back repeatedly. Judy's mouth was open, but no sound came out. Chucky is murdering the innocent man. The janitor fell lifelessly on the floor and Chucky took the knife off of the back of the body and smirked at Judy.

"Now, that's what I call a kill!" He said. Judy covered her mouth with both hands, staring at the corpse. Chucky told her he is not a bad guy when they first met. But now...he killed the janitor right in front of her. Did he lie to her? Judy's hand began to shake in fear. "Jesus, Judy!" Chucky said. "You act like you never seen a dead body before! God, you're like your daddy when he was like that."

"...Chucky...why?" Judy asked finally, finding her voice.

"Hate to tell you, kid, but...I'm not here to be a 'good guy' if you know what I mean." Chucky said by playing with his bloody knife. "You see, I am here for revenge..."

"...What? But, you-"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We're still friends. Friends til the end." Chucky snickered. "Same goes with your fucking father and aunt of yours! Your father is the one I want to kill!" Judy's eyes grew wide. This can't be happening! Chucky really is a bad guy! Still, there's so much she did not know about the doll. "And listen to me, Judy. If you ever tell anyone about this, you will be choked by your own blood! Don't tell your daddy about this either! I will seriously kill if you open your fucking mouth to anyone or him! Got it?" Chucky warned with a snarl. Judy bit her lip and look at Chucky's face. His light blue eyes look cold and...scary looking then they were before. Judy nodded at the evil doll. Chucky smiled. "Good girl." He said. Noises were heard from the halls, Judy turned to see a shadow on the wall. Someone is coming. As she turned back, Chucky disappeared! But, the dead body is still there. What will Judy do? If she stays, someone will think she murdered the janitor. The only thing she could do is to leave and try to pretend she doesn't know a thing, that's what she is going to do by Chucky's warning request. Before she made it to the door, a scream was heard, making Judy freeze. One of the teachers found a dead body.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" She shouted in fear. She then noticed Judy facing the door. "You! What happened to him?! Did you know what happened?! Oh god!" Judy couldn't speak. She is too frightened. Her mind is filled with questions, and the same picture of Chucky killing the man over and over. This is much more worse than the movies. This is real. She and her family are in danger. She really wants to warn them, but she doesn't want to be killed by Chucky.

Police arrived at the school after they had heard of the murder and the kids were around the school building, wondering what had happened. Judy was standing by the gate with a look on her face. Not too long ago, the police asked her a few questions about what happened to the janitor, but Judy didn't answer to their questions, all she was to be silent and scared. Why would they believe the story about the doll killing a man in the hallway? Chucky will kill her if she tells anyone. How will she find a way out of it? Will her father believe her?


	6. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Pressure***

A phone rang in the house, Kyle went in the kitchen and answered it. She also hears the front door open and look over to see Andy coming in with a file in his hand. Andy went in the dining room and went over the file that he got from Mike. Of course, this file is about his past about Chucky. Andy kept collecting the old files and newspapers about him "making" up the story about Chucky.

"Hang on, I'll get him." Kyle said in the kitchen. She came in the dining room and gave the phone to Andy with a smile on her face. "Andy, it's for you!"

"Who is it?" Andy asked.

"Your mom." Kyle answered. Andy dropped the papers. Karen Barclay. His mother. He had never heard from her since Kristen was pregnant with Judy. Andy took the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Andy! I've missed you so much!" Karen's voice said on the line. "I'm so sorry for not keep in touch with you for a while. I was so busy finding a new house since I finally got out of the asylum after many years. How are you?"

"Mom. My god, I missed you too." Andy said with a smile. He is so happy to hear from her. "You okay? Where do you live now?"

"Oh, I'm staying the hotel now. I'm coming over to stay with you for a month. I missed you so much. And, I want to see my granddaughter. How is Judy anyway?" Karen said.

"Wait, you're coming? When?"

"Tomorrow morning." Karen said. "Excited?" The front door was open and Andy turned to see Judy coming in, slowly. "Andy? Andy, are you there?" Karen's voice asked, making Andy blink.

"Oh, sorry. Judy just came in. Wanna talk to her?" Andy asked. Judy went over to her father in silent. Andy gave her the phone. "It's grandma." Andy said. Judy gasped in happiness and took the phone. Little did Andy and the girls know, Chucky is hiding under the staircase, listening to the conversation and hearing Judy's voice of happiness.

"Grandma?"

"Hi, sweetie!" Karen's voice said on the line. "Oh, I missed you so much, honey! How are you?" Judy sat on the chair as Andy left the dining room to meet Kyle by the kitchen counter.

"I'm okay. I got home from my new school." Judy said.

"Oh, did you? How was your first day there?" Karen asked. Judy was mute for a moment. She remembered what happened today, and remembered Chucky's words.

"Umm...it's fine." She lied. "Trying to fit in."

"Ohh, the kids don't like you?"

"No. One girl from class is nice to me, but some kids are mean to me. But, the rest of the day is...okay." Judy said, but the last part was a lie. From behind the staircase, Chucky silently chuckled to himself, listening to Judy's lies. She did well. Still, Chucky remembered Karen Barclay from the beginning. Boy, it's been a long time since they met. Maybe she could be on the death list along with Andy and Kyle.

_'Karen Barclay. The one that got away. I remember hearing that she ended up in the insane asylum while Andy is in the foster home.' _Chucky thought, laughing at himself silently. _'I enjoy torturing her. If I had the time to get her as well...'_

"You're coming over tomorrow?!" Judy cried out excitedly. "I can't wait!" Chucky smiled evilly. What luck for him. Karen's coming over to visit. Isn't that nice? She will be in for a big surprise once she sees Chucky again. Now this revenge is getting better and better. After hearing a phone conversation, Chucky snuck upstairs to get to Andy's room. He reached for the doorknob and opened it and went inside Andy's room to get to the closet. A silver case was found under the shelves and clothes, and Chucky took it out and opened the case. There is a hand gun and bullets.

"Such a shame that you and your precious family will have to die, Andy." Chucky said to himself as he picked up the unloaded gun. "But, let's see if your little offspring can live through this hell."

Later that night, Andy is in his room with files of his past, and he started to think about what happened a few days ago about the man next door who was just murdered. And that Good Guy doll, named Chucky. After Ron took away Chucky, he was already murdered. Maybe...the doll _is_ Chucky. But, Andy really knew that Chucky is dead. He's in the past now. Suddenly, noises were heard from downstairs. Sounds like glass. Andy got up and went to the closet to get his pistol from the case, but it's gone. The bullets are gone too.

"What the hell?" He wondered. He walked out of his room and look down the dark hallway. Judy's door is halfway closed. Andy silently push the door open to see if his daughter is in bed, awake after hearing the noises. But instead, she is not in bed! "Judy?" He called in the room. No reply. She could be downstairs making a noise. But, she knew better than that. She's supposed to be in bed sleeping. Andy walked down the stairs, quietly. He called out Judy's name a few times. Why won't she answer? Unless she could be in the basement. Andy went around the kitchen and found the basement door that was halfway open. Judy could be down there. She could be. Andy reached for the light switch to turn on the light. Below the stairs, there's Judy, sitting on the ground, shaking in fear. Andy rushed down the steps and kneel down to her. Asking if she was alright, Judy's hand palm is bleeding. One cut. Not really a scratch. Someone or something had hurt her.

"Daddy..." Judy finally spoke. "I'm sorry. But, I have to protect you from him." Andy stares at her in silent. Him? Who this him she's speaking of? Next to his feet, there are newspapers and a photo of a Good Guy doll. Judy went through everything.

"Judy...how much do you know?" Andy asked. Judy was silent. She looked down at her hand that was stained from blood. Andy took her other hand to bring her upstairs that leads back to the kitchen. "You know everything now, don't you?" Andy asked.

"If I tell you, he will kill me for sure. Right in front of your eyes." Judy said. Andy didn't blink. He knew it. He knew it all along. Chucky has returned. To finish the job. But, looks like the killer doll doesn't want Andy or Kyle to know about that but Judy. Judy knows Chucky now. Since she opened her mouth, Chucky would pop out and kill her right there without hesitating. Andy held her close to him, looking around in darkness, waiting. He could be anywhere in the house. Or, maybe in the basement hiding from Andy. Just in case, Andy closed the basement door and locked it. But he better lock the windows from outside, so Chucky won't get out.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Judy." Andy said. "No matter what happens, just stay close to me. You have no idea how dangerous he is. He can kill anyone he gets in his way."

"But, why would he want to kill us, dad?"

"I'm thinking for revenge. On me, mostly. I'm the one who got away from his hands." Andy replied. "Come, let's put a bandage on your hand and tell Aunt Kyle about this. She needs to know." Andy dragged his daughter up the stairs to get to the bathroom to wash Judy's hand, and then wake up Kyle. But, what about Karen? She's coming over tomorrow morning and stay for a whole month to visit. And Andy doesn't want Chucky to kill her too. There is one thing that Andy could do to protect his family. Call the cops, but just the cops, call Mike Norris. He can help defeat Chucky. Maybe the girls will be safe at the police station, away from Chucky. Judy will have to keep her distance from the doll.

"What do we do?" Judy asked.

"I got it all figured out. We have to call Mike now. I want you and Kyle to be at the police station for a while. Me and Mike will handle this." Andy said.

"What about grandma?"

"I have to call her and tell her to meet you and Kyle at the police station. She can't come near to the house."

"That's a good idea." Judy agreed. "I'll go wake up Kyle and I'll get ready to go." Andy nodded after Judy went out of the bathroom. He went downstairs to get the phone. As he begin to dial the numbers, there are no sounds heard after pressing them. Confused, Andy turned the phone over and saw that there are no batteries. He cursed and try to search for his cell phone. It's not in the kitchen, not in the living room, so it could be upstairs where he left it. Andy returned upstairs to get to his room and about to turn on the light, but then something hits him on the back of his head and Andy fell on the floor, out cold.

Not much later, Judy got out of her room all dressed up to leave the house. She is wearing a black jacket with flowers on it, and a white skirt and pink converse on. Kyle came out with a sweater on and jeans and shoes on and about to open the door of Andy's, but the door is locked.

"Andy? Andy, open the door!" Kyle said, twisting the doorknob a couple times. A click was heard from the outside of the door. Kyle opened the door and push it open. Andy was found on the floor, tied up and rolled up socks are in his mouth from screaming for help. Kyle covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god! Andy, where is he?"

"Aunt Kyle! Look out!" Judy's voice cried out. Kyle turned to her right and found Chucky charging at her with a yell, and he has a knife with him! Kyle screamed and kicked the killer doll to the wall and rushed towards Andy. Judy watched the scene in silent. But, she watched Chucky getting up with a snarl and ran towards Kyle and Andy. Judy went in the room and jumped on Chucky. Andy spits out the socks as he sees Judy pinning Chucky down with force.

"Judy! Stay away from him! Get out of the house!" He yelled. Chucky kicked Judy's stomach, making her cry out and got off him. The doll then got on Judy's back, grabbing her hair, and bit her ear. Judy screams in agony. Andy was free from the ropes and he grabbed Chucky and threw him across the room and picked up Judy. Chucky took out a gun and pulled the trigger to shoot Andy, but Kyle pushed Andy out of the way and she got shot in the shoulder instead.

"No!" Judy cried out. Kyle grabbed her bleeding shoulder in pain.

"Go! Get out of here, now!" She said.

"What about you?" Andy asked.

"Go! Now! I'll take care of this fucker myself!" Kyle said as Chucky got up and about to go after Andy and Judy. So, Andy took Judy out of the room and Chucky shot a few times trying to shoot Andy.

"You won't get that far, Andy. You can't escape me either. You're mine..." Chucky growled. He turned to Kyle. "And you, you will be the first that Andy will lose." He pointed a gun at Kyle's head. "See you in hell, bitch." He pulled the trigger, and a loud bang was heard in the whole house. Andy and Judy looked back at the house outside after hearing a gunshot.

"Kyle..." Andy whispered. Chucky killed her. He killed her. Now, Andy and Judy are next. Karen could be next, and maybe Mike. "Chucky, you son of a bitch!" Andy yelled. "If you ever come near my daughter, I will kill you! I will fucking kill you!" Judy bit her lip, she had never heard her father swearing like that before. Especially hearing the F-Bomb from him. Andy took Judy to the car so he could take her to the police station. He took out his cell phone to call Mike. Judy sat in the seat and watched her father talking to Mike on the phone. This is happening so fast. Chucky is going to kill her and everyone else that knew him. And Kyle is the first who had to die...


	7. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Hide and Seek!***

Mike rushed down the hallway, passing the cops and detectives to get to the main doors. Coming in is Andy and Judy, with fear in their own eyes. Mike was told on the phone that Judy must stay in the station to be safe from Chucky while he and Andy go back to the house and take Kyle's body out and find Chucky. But, Andy doesn't really know for sure if Kyle is dead, or she survived somehow. She was shot on the shoulder before Andy and Judy make a run for it. Hopefully Chucky won't know where they are now. Mike gave Andy a gun and turned back to Judy who stood in silent.

"You stay here. Don't leave the station at all. Understand, hon?" Mike asked. Judy nodded. She looked up at her father. Andy gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her that he will be back alive. So, the two left the station as Judy was left in the main lobby. The woman with blonde hair approached her with a smile. She is a cop. Judy could only see friendliness on her face, but she can guess that this lady can be tough on duty.

"Hi, Judy. I'm Chrissy." The woman said. "We'll be taking good care of you, okay? No one will hurt you while we are here."

"But, Chucky can kill anyone who gets in his way." Judy said. "He's after my family and me. He wants to kill my daddy!" Chrissy brushed Judy's hair with one hand, trying to calm her down. Judy remembered this comfort feeling. Her mother used to do this whenever Judy is afraid, and she always brushes her hair with her fingers. But, Chrissy is not her mother, though. It's just the feeling. Chrissy told Judy that she is going to get her water and snacks, but just as she left the main lobby, the lights went out. Everything is black. Judy can hear curses from the cops.

"What the fuck happened?!"

"How the hell did the power go off?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Judy slowly walked down the hallway by placing her hands on the wall to guide her to the right way. It's so dark, she couldn't see a thing of what was in front of her. How could the lights go off like this? It's not raining outside or thunder could have hit something. Just a clear night. Judy jumped when she hears a yell of agony behind her. More voices and yells were heard. Judy had to find a place to hide. Someone's here. She knows it. Her hand felt the door. She quickly twisted the doorknob and opened the door and closed it behind her and locked it. A light blue light from the window filled the room. A desk was in front of Judy and two chairs, and file cabinets. Something caught Judy's eye on the desk. A black flashlight. She took it and turned it on. She opened the door slowly and stick a flashlight out in front. She aimed the light to the right to see the main lobby. A corpse of a cop on the floor, with a bleeding chest. Judy covered her mouth with her free hand. More cops were killed. Who did this?

"Judy. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" A friendly voice said. Judy felt her heart race. That's Chucky's voice! How in the world did he get here so fast? Judy returned to the room and silently shut the door and locked it and backed away with a flashlight that is still on. Judy bit her lip nervously as she hears Chucky's voice outside the room. He's probably in the hallway now, looking for her in darkness. "Olly, olly, oxen free!" He said in a sing song voice. "Come on, kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just want to play with you."

_'Yeah, right.'_Judy thought. _'You're going to kill me and my dad. But, that is not going to happen.__'_ A knock was heard outside the door. Judy covered her mouth from gasping in fear, and the doorknob rattled a bit. Chucky tries to get in, but the door was locked. Silently, Judy went behind the desk and hid underneath just in case. She turned off the flashlight as loud knocking was heard. Chucky's mad now. And he knew that Judy is in the room.

"Open the fucking door, you little brat!" He yelled. Pounding and kicking the door from outside, Judy looked up at the window. She could escape. But then, a dark shadow appeared on the glass. A hand was placed on the window...with blood. Judy moaned. It feels like she is in some horror movie, but this is real. A face was seen on the glass, and Judy made a gasp. It's Kyle! She's alive. But, her shoulder is bleeding. "I know you are in there, kid! You're trapped in there and I will break down this door if I have to!" Chucky's voice yelled. Judy opened the window and smiled at Kyle.

"Aunt Kyle! You're okay!" She said. Kyle picked Judy up out the window and drag her away from the building. "Did you see my dad and Mike?" Judy asked.

"I did. And listen, we had a good plan. But, it had be at the house." Kyle said. "Trust me, Chucky will never know what's coming to him."

"What's the plan?" Before Kyle could answer, a glass broke from one of the windows, making the girls turn their heads to see Chucky climbing out with a snarl.

"Judy, run! Go!" Kyle yelled. Judy began to run away and found Kyle's car. But, she can't hide in there, could she? Chucky will just break in there and kill her. Gunshots were heard from behind, but Judy didn't look back. She's going straight to the streets where the cars are.

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work, Andy?" Mike asked while sitting in his seat as Andy drives. "I mean, Chucky knows you very well and he will know your tricks."

"Mike, it will work, and I know it. Just trust me on this. At least Kyle is alive and she went first to see Judy, right?" Andy asked. Mike didn't say anything. Andy drove Mike to the street where they could be back to the police station. But then, Mike spotted someone on the sidewalk and ran on the crosswalk. He recognize the person is Judy! But, the crosswalk was just over and the cars are about to run over Judy.

"Oh, shit! Andy look!" Mike yelled and pointed at the girl. Andy's eyes grew wide as he saw Judy in the middle of the crosswalk and one car is about to run into her in full speed.

"Oh, shit! Judy!" Andy yelled. He floored the paddle and drove towards the part of the street and made a twirl so he could be around Judy and have the car hit him instead. A loud crash was heard, and Andy and Mike knew the car is damaged, but they don't care about that now. Andy got out of the car and see his daughter, curled into a ball on the ground, shaking. "Judy! Are you okay?!" Andy asked in worry, picking her up. Mike got out of the car as the man who ran into him and Andy got out of his, asking what was the deal of being in the way. But Mike ignored him and looked at Judy who was in Andy's arms. She is very scared. She could've been killed.

"Is she alright?" Mike asked.

"She's in shock." Andy says. "But, she's okay. She says Chucky is after her and Kyle. We better hurry."

"The station is here. So, let's take my car." Mike said. Andy nodded and rushed down the sidewalk to follow Mike down to the station. They see Kyle coming out of the doors with a gun with bloodstains on her. Andy and Mike knew she had been fighting Chucky. "Kyle! Come on! We have to go, now!" Mike said.

"Where's Judy?" Kyle asked.

"She's right here. Come on!" Andy replied by going over to Mike's car. Kyle rushed over to her car. Andy sets Judy in the back seat and got around to get to the seat next to Mike who is going to drive. "Hurry! Chucky will be coming out here in a minute!"

"I'm starting the car!" Mike said. So the car began to run and about to pull back, but sounds were heard from outside. Andy looked back to see Chucky holding on the back of the car.

"He's on the car!" Andy yelled. "He's about to break in!"

"Can you do something about it?!" Mike yelled. Andy got out of the car and rushed over to the back and pointed a gun at the doll with hatred in his eyes.

"Don't move, you son of a bitch!" He shouted. He sees Chucky pointed a gun at the back window of Mike's car.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Andy." He warned. "Or I will blow the window and kill your dearest daughter and your friend..."

"You wouldn't kill my daughter, Chucky! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"She has too, you little shit!" Chucky snapped. "She told you everything of what the hell happened. She rat me out. So, she will be with you once you are all dead. You will lose everything that is very dear to you." Never wanting to hear more, Andy pulled the trigger of his gun and shot Chucky in the chest and rushed in the car. So, the car drove away in full speed as Chucky was on the ground, grunting in pain and held his chest that is bleeding. "Goddamn it! I'm fucking gonna kill those people!" He shouted. He had enough of these games that his enemies were playing. But, he has one game for them...


	8. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Playtime's Over...***

Back at the Barclay house, only one light is on, and it's from the living room. Sitting on the chair facing the front door is Andy holding a pistol. He is waiting for Chucky to return to the house and try to finish the job. This plan better work, it had to work. If it didn't, Andy and the others will be dead. Chucky will do anything to kill anyone if he succeeded. Andy won't let anything happen to his family or Mike. The doorknob slowly turned and the door opens. Andy made a glare at someone who came in. Just as he thought, it's Chucky coming in. The doll turned to see Andy sitting on the chair in silent. He smiled evilly.

"Hello, Andy Barclay. Expecting me?" Chucky asked. "Where's your kid and Kyle? And Mike as well?"

"Like hell I will tell you where they are, Chucky." Andy growled. "Why do you want to kill them? It's me that you want. You need my body for a long time, and now you want to kill me and my daughter. Including my friends and family. Why them?"

"Don't you remember anything, Andy?" Chucky snapped. "Your mommy involves in this shit, the detective, your foster sister, and that kid from Kent is in this too! They have to pay for everything for what they did to me! But you..." Chucky began to snicker. Andy gripped onto his gun in hatred. "It's you I want to kill the most. I want to save you for last. You will be joining your beloved friends and family soon, my old friend."

"Trust me you bastard, it's not worth it. You don't need to kill me or anyone else. You need me alive." Andy said. "I thought about this for a while and I made a decision."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chucky asked with a look. He watched Andy slowly put the gun down on the floor and got on his knees. He shuts his eyes.

"...I'll let you transfer your soul into my body." Andy finally said. Chucky blinked a few times. Did he hear that right?

"What did you say?"

"Just do whatever you want once you are in my body, but just promise me that you won't kill my family or anyone else." Andy begged. "I won't stop you this time. I swear."

"Now you wanted to risk your life for others, huh?" Chucky asked. "I don't believe it, Andy. I see you running away from me from the last 20 years, and now, you began to change your mind. Does your little girl know about this? I would ask her to see if you are telling the truth." Before Andy could say a word, a loud noise was heard from the top of the stairs, that made Chucky turn to face the staircase. Mike's voice was heard from up there.

"Oh shit! Kyle, get out of here now!" Loud footsteps were heard. Chucky turned back to face Andy again, but realized that he is gone. He also took the gun.

"Fuck! He tricked me! Where did that bastard go?" Chucky growled. He turned to face the stairs where the noise and Mike's voice came from. Should he go upstairs or find Andy below the stairs and check the cellar? There's only four people in the house. Three adults, and a child. Speaking of a child, where's Judy? "Hmm. The kid could be hiding up in her room. She couldn't do anything to kill me. She's just a kid." Chucky says taking out the knife. So the evil doll walked up the steps to get to Judy's room. Everything is too quiet, and that's how he liked it. But, something is telling him that his enemies liked it too, so they could catch Chucky easily without noise. His blue eyes narrowed in the dark hallway and found Kyle's room, Judy's room, a guest room, and Andy's room. Chucky went to Judy's room first. He knew she could be hiding there in the closet or maybe under the bed, but that is a bad choice. Chucky looked under the bed just in case, but just as he thought, Judy isn't there. "Just as I figured." He muttered. He turned around to face the closet door. Before he could open it, he smelled something. It smells very familiar to him. Fear. How he loved that smell. Judy is hiding in the closet for sure, shaking in fear, eyes widened in fear, everything in her is full of fear. Holding up the knife, Chucky opened the closet-

"Now!" A voice yelled. Before Chucky could even turn around, he was pushed to be in the closet and the door was closed on him.

"Hey!" He yelled. He tried to turn the knob, but the door didn't open. He realized he was locked in! He's trapped. "Goddamn it, let me out of here right now! I'll fucking kill you all!" Outside the closet was Kyle and Judy. They used a chair to keep the door shut.

"Now what?" Judy asked.

"Come on! Go downstairs with your dad, and me and Mike will take care of this." Kyle said. So Judy ran out of her room to find Andy, but then there was a knock on the door. Who would come here this late? Now's not the time.

"Andy! Andy, it's me!" A female voice said from outside the front door. "Mike called me after what he told me! But, I can't let you get through with this while Judy is in there." Judy ran towards the door and opened it and there's Karen Barclay! She's wearing a brown sweater and black boots and jeans. Her blonde hair is short, but a bit long than it was before.

"Grandma!" Judy cried out and embraced her. Karen embraced her back with tears of joy. "What are you doing here? This is dangerous for you to come!" Judy says pulling away. "Chucky's here!"

"Oh my god..." Karen whispered. "Where is he now?"

"He's locked in the closet in my room. Aunt Kyle and Mike are upstairs. I don't know where my daddy is." Judy replied. Karen took Judy to the living room and began to call the police. Banging noises were heard upstairs and screaming were heard as well. Judy bit her lip in fear. Karen growled in annoyance and threw the phone down.

"They cut the line!" She said. "Judy, come on. Let's find your father!" She took Judy by the hand and went to the kitchen and found a cellar door open. "Andy! Andy! Are you down there?!" Karen called. No reply. "Stay here, Judy. I'll be right back!" Karen rushed down the cellar as Judy watched her go down the steps. Gunshots were heard upstairs and yelling. Judy backed away and felt a kitchen counter on her back. She can hear Chucky's yelling up there. More gunshots were heard. Karen returned to the kitchen. "What happened?!" She asked.

"I think my dad's upstairs!" Judy replied.

"Stay here!" Karen told her and rush out of the kitchen. Judy wanted to go with her, but it's too dangerous for her. Judy doesn't have anything to protect herself. She turned to the kitchen drawers and opened one of them. She took out a knife that's large enough. She never hurt anyone, but now, she had to hurt Chucky. He tries to kill her and her family and close friends. She won't let that happen to them or to her. She hid the knife behind her back and walk out of the kitchen to get upstairs.

"This means war..." She says in a low voice.

Chucky was strangling Andy with a jump rope, Andy tries to pull the jump rope off of his neck, but to no avail. His face was getting purple. Chucky kept pulling and pulling, until a soccer ball hits him in the face, making him fall back. Andy coughed and held his neck and look up to see Judy there with a look.

"Judy, what're you doing? Get out of here!" He said, but Judy didn't move. Chucky got up and snarled at the girl. He watched her coming in and got in front of her father, hiding the knife behind her back. Andy saw the knife, but he didn't want to make a reaction in front of Chucky.

"Isn't that sweet?" Chucky smirked. "A little girl is trying to protect her daddy. That's something I don't see everyday."

"Leave us alone, Chucky. Or else..." Judy warned.

"Or else what?" Chucky asked with a chuckle. Judy slowly shows him a knife. "Ohhh, I'm so scared." Chucky taunted. "You do have your daddy's bravery. Same goes with his stupid deceased wife of his." Judy snarled a little. Chucky somehow knew about Kristen's death. "Too bad that bitch isn't here to see the fun. You will be joining her soon, kid." Chucky says.

"Shut up..." Judy whispered.

"Huh?"

"Shut up..."

"Speak up, kid! I can barely hear you!" Chucky snapped.

"I said, 'Shut up' you bastard!" Judy shouted and as she launched her knife into Chucky's side, making him scream in agony. The knife was pulled away and Judy helped her father get up from the floor and ran out of the room. Chucky placed his plastic hand on his bleeding side.

"Shit! I'm gonna kill that kid first! She's getting on my fucking nerves!" He growled.

* * *

"Judy, go with grandma! Your aunt, Mike and I will have to stay here to take care of Chucky ourselves. We don't want you to get hurt." Andy told his daughter.

"But dad-" Judy started.

"Judy, go! Now!" Andy demanded. Karen dragged Judy to the car. She sat on the driver's seat and began to start the car. Judy was about to put her seatbelt on, but then she saw Chucky climbing out of the window.

"Chucky's coming!" She cried out. Karen began to drive off the driveway as Andy took out his pistol and begin to shoot at the doll. Kyle and Mike stood next to Andy with their own loaded guns. Chucky ran on the rooftop to dodge the bullets. He saw the car drive away and knew that Judy escaped with Karen.

"Damn! The bitch had the kid!" Chucky cursed. "But, she won't get that far..."

"Don't even think about going after my daughter, Chucky!" Andy yelled from below. "I'll kill you!"

"Why don't you try to catch me?" Chucky asked. "I want to kill you too, but I thought it's best if I go after your annoying brat first. I will finish her nice and slow..." Andy pulled the trigger and shot Chucky on the shoulder. The doll screamed in agony. He then began to retreat. "This isn't over, Andy! I'll be back for the kid! Once she is dead, you and the other fuckers are next! Ya hear me?! You're next after the kid!"

"Damn it!" Andy growled. "He got away."

"C'mon, we have to find him!" Kyle said.

"I'll do that. You and Andy should rest for tonight." Mike said. "Once I find Chucky, I'll do whatever I can to kill him myself."

"No. I want to kill him." Andy said with a look. "I'm the one he hates the most. So, once you catch him, call me. I have to be the one to kill him myself." Mike gave him a nod. Andy and Kyle went to the house and Mike went to his car to leave to search for Chucky.


	9. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Chucky's Past***

One morning at the hotel in the city, Karen is getting dressed as her granddaughter is sleeping peacefully in bed. Last night, they arrived at the hotel where Karen only stays until Chucky is gone for good and will stay with Andy, Judy, and Kyle in the house. Judy will have to stay put in the room where she should be safe. Chucky won't know where she is. He can't track them down. Karen placed a note on the nightstand and looked at Judy's face. It made her think back of when Karen took care of Andy those years ago before he asked for a Good Guy doll. Very sweet, and innocent little boy he was. And now, he had a daughter. Andy is all grown up. But, Chucky had to come back for revenge and will kill Judy, and then Karen as well.

"I hope Andy is alright..." Karen says with a worried look as she walked out of the room. She took her car keys out of her purse and went over to her car. Her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the number and a name. It's Andy calling her. He's probably calling her to make sure if Karen and Judy are safe. Karen answered the phone. "Hello? Andy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Hello, Karen." A male voice said on the line. Karen's heart began to pump. That's not Andy's voice. It's Chucky's voice, and he took Andy's phone. "Where's the girl?" Chucky's voice asked on the line.

"What did you do to my son?!" Karen asked with a look. "Answer me, damn it!" She hears Chucky's evil snicker. "Where's Andy, you bastard!" Karen cursed.

"Haven't seen that little shit since last night, you bitch." Chucky replied on the line. "Where is the girl? Tell me, and I will spare your life..."

"Like hell I will tell you." Karen growled. Then, she heard gunshots on the line and Chucky's laughter.

"Perfect shot! Sorry, I had to shoot the fucker who was eavesdropping." He said. "Well then, I guess I have to find the girl myself, huh? That's fine. See you real soon." Then he hung up the phone. Karen threw her phone down with a groan and started her car, but before she began to drive away, she had second thoughts. What if Chucky is around the hotel somewhere? That would be Karen's fault for leaving Judy alone. Locking a door and a window isn't enough. Chucky would do anything to break in to kill Judy. Karen locked her car and went back to her hotel room. Judy is still asleep in bed, and Karen smiled a bit at her face as she locked the door. She went over to Judy's side and gently shook her awake. Judy groaned a bit and opened her eyes a bit.

"Mm... Grandma...? What is it?" She asked, trying to wake herself.

"Judy, we have to go back into town. I want you to come with me. I'm afraid that Chucky might come after us here." Karen replied. "Get dressed, sweetie." Judy sat up on the bed and yawned a bit. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Andy parked by the old apartment building in the bad part of the city. This is the apartment that Chucky used to stay in before he "died" in the toy store years ago. He was told that his mother came here to find some answers, so Andy had to come here himself. He walked up the stairs and found a room of Chucky's and opened the door and it slowly opened... It was a mess, very dusty. No one had come in this room in years, not even Chucky. The paintings on the wall gave Andy attention. It shows people naked, blood, and a voodoo priest on the wall wearing robes and skeleton jewelry. Is this the man who taught Chucky how to use voodoo for life? Had to be. Andy turned to see a bedroom that looks gloomy, but there could be something in there that had to be seen. He went inside a room and found a drawer next to the bed. Opening one of the drawers, Andy found a black journal. It's in bad shape. He picked it up and opened on of the pages and found photos that are in black and white. Names above the photos on each page. The first page showed a family photo. Andy saw that this is Chucky's family. In this picture, he looks like he was like 8 or 9, and there is a little girl with him who looks younger than him, and parents behind the kids. The girl caught Andy's attention. She's the sister of Chucky, but not only that, she looks like Judy a little. Andy turned a few pages and found a photo of Chucky's little sister leaning against the tree with a smile in color.

"Oh my god..." Andy whispered. "She looks like...my daughter." The name above the photo says, _"Roxanne Beth Ray". _She has brown hair, light blue eyes, freckles, and pale. Almost look like Judy, but different hair looks and eye colors. Andy was now wondering what happened to Roxanne. He took the picture off of the page and put it in his back pocket.

"Andy Barclay..." A deep, male voice called from the living room, making Andy turn quickly in alarm. He came in the living room, there is a old man with a cane with bead chains. He looks like he is a voodoo man. Is he one of them? But, he's old. He looked like he's in his 80s. The old man stares at Andy with his dark eyes. "Are you the boy who escapes the soul of a Lakeshore Strangler?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Andy replied a bit nervously. "How do you know my name? Do you know Chucky?"

"Do I know him? I've known him for years ever since he was a young boy." The old man replied. "He killed one of my good friends who is a second teacher to him, John." Andy didn't say a word. He did have a feeling that this man knew everything from the beginning. "John tried to stop him, Andy, but Chucky killed him with a voodoo doll. That Chucky is full of bloodlust." The old man replied. "He can kill anyone who gets in his way. Even those who were part of them..."

"Sir, did you know that he is out there somewhere right now? He wants to kill me and my family and friends for revenge!" Andy exclaimed.

"I can always smell him, my friend. But, you know how to defeat him, correct?" The old man replied. Andy nodded. Then, he took out a photo of Roxanne and show it to him.

"I wanted to know what happened to Chucky's sister, Roxanne. Do you know what happened? And...she's looks like my daughter!" The old man sighed sadly and turn to face the window. "What happened to her?" Andy asked again. The old man swallowed a bit as he stare out the window.

"When Charles Lee Ray was 10 years old, and his sister, Roxanne Beth Ray was 9, they were outside the city of New Jersey, where they are born and live, playing in the woods. They are playing hide-and-seek. Chucky is going to find her, but then he heard screaming for help, and that was Roxanne." He said. Andy listened without saying a word. "Three killers were chasing the poor helpless girl. As Roxanne was trapped, Chucky found her, but he was too late. The killers murdered the girl and Chucky watched without helping his sister. He was frightened. One of the killers was after Chucky, but, the boy escaped and returned to his family to tell the terrible news..."

"Roxanne...was murdered?" Andy asked in shock. "My god, I can't even think about it." The old man turned to Andy.

"By the time Chucky was 15, things weren't the same since Roxanne died. His father drinks, and his mother was careless... But, the father is the problem. Chucky was abused." He said. "What happened that night, Chucky killed his own father with a knife, and then his mother... He ran away from home and begin to start with his new life along with his partner in crime, Eddie Caputo." Andy gulped a bit. So, Chucky had a horrible life from then, but is that a real reason?

"But, Chucky couldn't be a killer after being abused by his own father, right? Is it because of Roxanne's death?" Andy asked.

"The killer's close friends and loved ones meant so much to him, when they got taken away by Death, his life is full of hate." The old man replied. "He was an outrage to us. Since I keep sensing him around this world, he will become more powerful than ever before when he stays inside the doll forever after days, or weeks..." Andy can believe that. Chucky is turning human for days since he came back, he could be strong like a human, bite like a human, anything that a human could do, but Chucky is a short doll. An alive doll can do anything to get what it wants. Andy will defeat Chucky again. There's only one of him, and more of Andy's. Andy can't say that this could be easy, because Chucky can be a tough nut to crack now.

"My daughter is safe with my mother, so...I will be the only one who can stop Chucky." Andy said. "I don't want Judy to feel the same fear like I have once. It's me that Chucky wants, not anyone else. Judy doesn't deserve this. She's only a child. Like...Roxanne." The old man watched him in silent. Then he made a look in his eyes.

"You must leave now. I sense Chucky nearby." He said. "Protect the ones you love." Andy nodded and left the apartment room, leaving the old man. "The soul needs to be out of the doll once and for all..."


	10. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Fight for Life***

At the gun shop, Karen met up with Kyle and Mike outside the shop as Judy was sitting on the steps, watching the cars go by. Then, she heard a voice from her right. She turned and saw her friend from school in her classroom, Chelsea, wheeling over towards Judy in a wheelchair.

"Judy! What happened? You weren't in school?" Chelsea asked. "Did you get a day off?"

"...You can say that." Judy replied in a quiet voice. Chelsea stared at her, still wondering why Judy isn't in school today. "But, why are you here?" Judy asked.

"I got sick this morning and my parents were going to take me to the doctor." Chelsea replied. "Nothing bad, just saying. Are you okay, Judy? You seem sad and...scared." Judy didn't reply to her. Chelsea won't believe her. Unless she knows about it... Should Judy tell her new friend about Chucky? Judy stood up to walk towards the building where Kyle, Karen, and Mike are, but she turned to Chelsea.

"Chelsea, would you...believe me if I told you I was about to get attacked by the Good Guy doll?" She asked. Chelsea stared at her with a look, not replying back. "I thought so. You won't believe me. But, whatever you do, don't come near my house. Because that's where he will be. I don't want him to get you." Judy said by leaving her confused friend. Judy walked towards the doors with a look. A plan formed in her mind. She will have to fight the doll herself. She is strong and had a lot of guts to do something that's very daring...

* * *

Back at the Barclay house, Judy took out a knife that she took from the kitchen the night before, and began to walk down the stairs to wait for Chucky to appear. He can appear and disappear anytime. Waiting for the right moment to attack and leave the scene. But, Judy is alone in the dark living room, and she wanders around the house to look for him, and hid her knife behind her back. The house is too quiet. But from upstairs, Andy, Kyle, Karen, Mike are up in one of the rooms waiting for Chucky, but Judy snuck out of her room to fight the doll herself.

"Chucky..." She called out. "If you're around, come on out. It's time to play." Faint footsteps were heard. He's here, and she knows it. Judy slowly turned to see a small shadow figure coming towards her. It had a knife. Judy made a look. "Okay. There you are." She said in a low voice. "Time to settle this." Chucky giggled at her.

"You are a foolish child, you know? You are just like your daddy when he was a young lad." Chucky says. "But it's fun to see a kid like you who could try to kill me. Does the grown ups know that you are down here?"

"They are not around. If you want to kill my family...then you have to face me." Judy said. "I'm not afraid of you, Chucky! Not anymore!" The doll held up his knife with a evil smirk on his face.

"You should be fucking afraid, sweetheart. You have no idea what strings I would pull." He said. Judy took out a knife of hers and stabbed Chucky on the shoulder, making him scream in agony. Blood is flowing out of his striped shirt and got on his overalls. Chucky growled and slashed Judy's leg with his knife, making her scream and fall on her knees. Chucky yelled again and got on her back to pull her hair back. They are both yelling on the floor. Judy tried to reach back, but to no avail. Just then, a gunshot was heard and Chucky yelled and fell off of Judy. Andy came in with a pistol and helped his daughter up.

"Judy, are you okay?" He asked. Judy nodded. Chucky got up and grabbed his knife and took Judy's. Andy put his daughter behind him, aiming at Chucky with his gun. "This ends now, you son of a bitch!" He shot Chucky in the eye, making him scream and held his face. Andy shot him a few times, and Judy watched while covering her ears. Chucky had bullet wounds on his body, bleeding out. His left eyes is bleeding. He looks very terrifying with that bleeding eye. Since he is turning human, his light blue eyes are not glassy anymore, they are real, and the colors look pale...

"...You...you can't kill me, you fuckers! I'll always come back to kill you all!" Chucky laughed as he coughed out some blood. Before Andy could pull the trigger, he took out a photo and threw it on the floor and landed near Chucky's feet. The doll picked it up and stare at it in confusion and silent. "What the hell is this?" He asked. "Just some kid."

"No. That's Roxanne Beth Ray. Your little sister." Andy corrected. "I found that picture at your old apartment. I learned a lot from there. You forgot about her because you have the bloodlust in you since she died." Chucky gripped on the photo and threw it down on the floor and stepped on it.

"I may remember her, but I don't see why you remind me of her death from years ago, Andy." Chucky said. Andy looked down at Judy who stares at Chucky in silent and fright.

"Look at Judy, does she look very familiar to you? She and Roxanne both look alike." Andy said. Chucky stares at Judy in silent. But, he began to see Roxanne in her. That dark brown hair, same height, and same personality. But, Judy doesn't have blue eyes or freckles. Chucky gritted his teeth as the memory of Roxanne's death began to form in his mind.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Chucky shouted as he charges at Judy with a knife. Judy screamed and run off. Andy kicked Chucky away and followed his daughter to the dining room. "Get back here, you fuckers! I will kill you for sure! I want to taste your blood!" Chucky screamed. Judy and Andy hid in the dark room.

"What does the picture of the girl have to do with this? Chucky wants to kill us for sure!" Judy whispered.

"I thought it could snap him out of it, but...I guess it didn't work. We have no choice but to kill Chucky. I have to destroy him once and for all." Andy replied. He held Judy close. He gripped onto the gun and silently left the room to look for the bloody doll who is lurking around somewhere. Judy bit her lip as she gripped on her father's shirt and jeans close. Faint footsteps were heard nearby, making Judy gasp. Andy turned around with his daughter and held the gun up. "You see him?" He whispered. Judy didn't answer him, all she could do is stay quiet and keep her eyes and ears open for Chucky. He's hiding in the shadows somewhere. They can't see him, but they have to hear him. Andy told Judy to get to the kitchen and get on the counter for safety so Andy could search around the house. So, Judy went to the kitchen where the blue light is guiding her. Before she could climb on the counter, she noticed the cellar door is halfway open. Chucky could be down there, waiting for her and Andy to come down there. Judy tried to fight Chucky down there before, but she failed. She should try again.

"I can do this. I can beat him. I'm bigger than him." Judy says to herself. "I can do anything. I can do things that Chucky can't do." She walked down the steps of the cellar and found a wooden baseball bat in the corner. She could knock the doll out anytime. This will be easy. She took the bat and held it with two hands and began to search for Chucky. "Where are you, Chucky?" She called out in a quiet voice. "I'm all alone down here. No one with me. Just you and me down here."

"Hehehehe." A chuckle was heard. Judy turned around and looked up and saw Chucky on the shelf and jumped on her with a yell, knocking her down on the hard floor. "I really hate to do this to you, kiddo, but...I have to kill the shit out of you!" He says in a dark voice, which made Judy shiver, but she struggled on the floor. She felt Chucky's hands grabbed her hair and push her face down on the floor, scrapping her skin. The arm was wrapped around her neck, choking her. Judy grabbed the free hand of Chucky's brought it over to her mouth and bit his hand hard. Chucky yelled out and released her. Bite marks were seen on his hand. Judy got up with a bat and gripped on it tight with a dirty look.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She asked. Chucky looked up at her. "Astalavista, bastard!" She swung her bat and hit Chucky across the cellar making him crash on the wall. Andy came down with a gun and shot him a few times. Chucky was screaming in agony as his enemies were killing him together. Chucky was on his stomach, making grunting noises. He is in pain, but still lives on. He looked up at Andy and Judy with a evil look.

"Go ahead, Andy boy. Shoot me!" Chucky said with a chuckle. "I'll be back! I'll come back and kill you, bitches! You'll see...! You'll all see!" Andy shot him one last time on the chest where Chucky's heart is. A yell from the doll was out and he fell on the floor, making the pool of blood. Andy lowered his weapon a bit to see Chucky's body. Judy looked over from behind. Andy told his daughter to stay behind him while he was slowly approaching the doll. He used his foot to touch the body to see if there's movement. Nothing. Andy killed him at last. Judy let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her father.

"We did it..." She says. "We did it. We killed Chucky..." Andy turned around and hugged his daughter with a smile.

"It's over, Judy. It's finally over." He whispered. "Next time, watch your language." Judy laughed a little. She looked over to see Chucky's dead body on the floor. The nightmare is over. "Come on, let's go back to the others. They might be wondering where we are from up the house." Andy said by taking her hand to go up the stairs to leave the cellar. Turning back one last time, the doll never moved a muscle. Dead for sure. Judy turned her head away as she and Andy made it up to the kitchen and closed the door...


	11. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: A New Beginning...***

"So, let me get this straight." A cop started as Mike, Karen, Kyle and Andy are in the living room. "A killer doll was back for revenge on Andy, and wanted to kill the rest you, including the little girl. And now, the doll is killed down in the cellar. Am I correct?" Andy nodded at the cop. "Okay then. Well, it sounds fucking crazy, but...evidence we have here is true." He picked up the black bag that had Chucky's remains inside. "It will stink up the place later on."

"Just lock it up at the police station, and thank you for everything." Mike told the cop. As the adults were talking and letting almost every cop out, Judy was watching and listening from the stairs in silent. Andy saw her on the steps. He came to her and sat next to her with a concern look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, honey? You're so quiet." He asked. Judy nodded a bit. "Are you still afraid of Chucky?" Judy shrugged a bit. Andy sighed a bit. "He's dead now. He will never come back to hunt us down ever again. Everything is going to be just fine." He told her.

"...Yeah." Judy spoke in a quiet tone. "But, I don't understand. How come Chucky forgot about Roxanne? She looks like...me." Andy went silent and thought back of Chucky's reaction when he saw a photo of his little sister. And he remembered the old man's words. He became a killer and made him forget about his past.

"He made a point to forget." Andy replied. "Once your mind is consumed, you forget the bad memory of your life that haunts you forever." Judy bit her lip. Sounds scary to her. "But, all it matters now is that we are safe from the doll. We killed him together." Judy then hugged her father tight with a loving smile. Andy smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

***4 Months Later...***

After Judy just turned 8, things are perfect after Chucky's death, nothing could scare Judy anymore. Since she's been going to school, the kids were nice to her and made friends with her and got invited to Judy's 8th Birthday Party a few days back. Right now, Judy is in her room looking at her new Halloween costume that she got for Halloween that was coming in a month, so the costumes came early in September. The costume she chose is a Monster High character named Frankie Stein. She heard a doorbell rang before she could open the bag. Judy rushed out of her room and made it downstairs to see Andy opening the door and there is Chelsea and two other kids by her.

"Hey guys. Come in." Andy said with a smile, letting the children in. Chelsea wheeled herself inside as the boy and the girl helped her. Judy came to her friends.

"Hi guys! So glad you could come over to play." Judy says with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting us, Judy." A girl said.

"Come on, let's go outside. It's nice and warm outside." Judy says as she gestured her friends to follow her to the dining room in order to get to the kitchen to get out back. Chelsea turned to the boy who was left behind.

"Jason, let's go!" She said.

"Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right there." The boy replied by going upstairs. Chelsea wheeled herself out back. The three girls were outside on the cool grass. Even Judy helped Chelsea get off the wheelchair to lay down on the grass. Judy had peace in life now...  
Jason began to pass the kitchen, until he heard a faint noise from the cellar. The door was open. The boy cautiously walked down the cellar and found broken glass on the floor. It came from the little window from above the wall.

"What the...?" He wondered as he kneeled down to look at the glass. A sound of shing made him gasp and turn around to see a bloody Good Guy doll standing there with a evil look on his face. _"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" _The boy screamed his lungs out as the doll leaped on him with a knife and stabbed him many times and blood is everywhere...an evil laugh was heard.

* * *

***The End...?***


End file.
